Someday
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: He doesn't make false promises that won't ever come true. She doesn't whisper words of love that will scare him away. Maybe someday they can be together. But she doubts it. COMPLETE
1. Someday Part One

**Title: **Someday  
**Author: **people-alwayz-leave  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairings: **Sark/Sydney  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alias or the Nickelback lyrics. The song is Someday.

**A/N: The story is in Sydney's POV. It is a one-shot for now, depending on the readers. **

I get into my car and the radio is blasting. I hear the opening to what seems to be our song.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

I wish we had a choice. I wish we could turn the tables. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I reach up to wipe it away quickly. No tears. No angry words. None of that between us.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

I hope it will never be too late for us. That maybe one day...

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

I know that he will... What? At least that he will try.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_

The next verse always made me think about us saying goodbye. We would try to keep from fighting but most of the time it didn't work.

"Damnit Sark!" I heard him let out a frustrated groan as a glass smashes against the wall. "Don't call me that!" I cringe. I hadn't meant to. "Well maybe if you weren't being such an assy..." I pause trying to think of something. He stood there expectantly, fueling my fire even more. "Ass. Then we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" He almost looked amusing. "Did you just call me an assy ass?" I would have laughed if my heart wasn't breaking. "I'm leaving." I turn to go but he runs to me and grabs me roughly, spinning me around to face him. He's so close and all I can do is breathe him.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

Silently, I beg him to tell me to stay. To tell me that he cares. To tell me something, anything. I don't want him to beg. I know that he won't. But I wish he would at least say something that made me think... I sigh as his lips meet mine. Maybe this was the only way.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

He doesn't make flase promises. Promises we both know he won't keep. We don't know if we'll see each other again. I don't even know that we'll be breathing tomorrow. It was a risk of the job.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_  
The guitar solo only fuels my thoughts more. We had made love that night like we always did. By the time he woke up, I would be long gone like I always was.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

All I can do is hope that maybe the next time will be different. And that we won't meet in the field anytime soon. Becuase if it came between the loyalty in my country and my loyalty to him...

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

I always choose him.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
_

I take one last look at the house that he bought for us. And I can't help but wonder if we could ever be happy here. Together. No spying. No lies. No killing. None of that. Just Sydney and Sark. But I know that will never happen.

But maybe...

Someday.

**A/N: I know it's short but the idea just kind of popped into my head while I was working on my other ALIAS fanfic (ALL THESE LIVES) and I was listening to the song. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Someday Part Two

**Title: **Someday  
**Author: **people-alwayz-leave  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairings: **Sark/Sydney  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alias or Nickelback.

**A/N: The story is in Sark's POV. I decided that I wanted to continue this story, but I'm not sure how much more of it will be a song fic.**

One minute, she is lying in my arms and the next she is up and about. Ranting and raving about something or another. I sigh, defeated. There's nothing that I wouldn't give for her to just stop, look at me and smile. And it'd be great if she'd crawl back into bed with me, but I'd settle for the smile. I rub my hands over my face and sigh again. It's so hard not to be frustrated with her. It happens every time. She gathers her things and starts dressing, still ranting. Something about the CIA and blah blah blah... God this was getting old. So I decide that I want to get out of bed and do some ranting and raving of my own.

"For God's sake, woman! Shut the hell up! I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. It would seem that that department is already filled." I spat, filling up a shot glass with whiskey. It made these bitter exchanges tolerable. Partly.

"Oh shut up Sark! You are such an arrogant ass! I cannot believe you! How dare you throw that in my face!" She is indignant now. Good. It makes leaving easier for her. And for some ungodly reason, I want to help ease the pain for her, bringing it on myself. For what?

"I'm sure Agent Wrinkles is very anxious to see his angel." Another sneer, another fifth grade cheap shot.

"Don't." Her voice is low and it holds the warning I've been waiting on. I know what's coming next and I brace myself. I turn around so she can't see my face, refilling my glass as my excuse. I am a coward.

"I wonder how he'd feel if you told him it's my name you're screaming. Several obscenities and incoherient phrases strung together. All in several different languages while I fucked you." My voice is cold and clipped. I know I am hurting her. But I know it's what I have to do so she can justify leaving my arms.

She says nothing. Obviously, that was too low of a blow and struck the wrong cord, but got the desired effect. She attacked me from the back, almost as cowardly as I was. Blinded by her anger or not. We tusseled. We always tussle.

She lands a few well placed blows and I land a few of my own, but mostly I deflect her flying fists. until finally, it ended like it always does. I slam her into the wall and kiss her roughly, tempted to claim her there, but I needed her to understand. I carried her to the bed and I claimed her there. Like she was mine. And for a while, she was. I knew she would be gone when I woke. So I held her close to me and tried to push sleep off for as long as possible. "You're my angel." I whisper as she falls asleep next to me. I stare down at her and stroke her hair and face. "I love you Sydney Anne Bristow. And maybe someday, I'll make a believer out of you. But not today. Never today." I kiss her softly and let sleep claim me.

I hear the radio in the drive. I hear the song she is playing for us. And I sigh again. It seems to be my trademark move with her.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

We have a choice. She could stay. Stay here with me. But no. She was so damn stubborn.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

Lord knows how I hoped that one day she would move past all of that. I hope it will never be too late for us. That maybe one day...

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

I try to help her. I try to make it easier. I try to hold her and cherish her. I try to care for her. I try to love her.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_

I try not to think about her, standing there in the drive. I knew she was crying. Thinking about all the bad things. She never did think about the good things. It was almost like she didn't know how.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

I want to get up and go downstairs and tell her to stay. I tried to get her to stay with me, I held her so close. It was her choice to leave. I wasn't going to beg for Sydney's love.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

I don't promise her things I know I can't give her. We don't know if we'll see each other again. I don't even know that we'll be breathing tomorrow. It was a risk of the job.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_  
She thinks I'm still asleep, I can tell. I hear the car crank and I know she is leaving. I could go to the window and stop her still.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

I almost hope that we'll meet in the field sooner than she'll come back to me here. Becuase at least then, I can pretend.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

That I am not madly in love with Sydney Anne Bristow.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
_

I hear her pull out of the drive, and take off. I close my eyes and I feel the not so foreign feeling of a tear on my cheek. I know she doesn't love me like I love her. If she loves me at all.

But maybe...

Someday.

**A/N: I know it's short but the idea just kind of popped into my head while I was working on my other ALIAS fanfic (ALL THESE LIVES) and I was listening to the song. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
